Untold feelings
by DawgG
Summary: Everest realises she has very strong feelings for four pups in her life but when the time for her to make up her mind comes, she finds it more difficult then she thought. With each day going by and her feelings growing stronger, will she ever find out or choose who she truly loves and wants to be with or will she lose them all.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is a new fanfiction mainly about Everest. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1 : Everest's untold feelings

Everest wasn't one to be very emotional. She enjoyed the time she spent around her team members in the Paw patrol who have grown to be like family in the few months she's been part of it. They all loved her and she loved them. Everest never allowed any feelings to rule her judgement. She loved having fun and always thought things through. BUT now everything seemed to change. Everest has only been in the Paw patrol for the last few months. Over this time, she's realised she had strong feelings for four very special pups in her life.

Sitting on her favourite pillow in Jake's cabin with him out there running the resort while she took her brake. She would let her feelings run wild and think of these four special pups in her life. First was...

Marshall...

Yes, Everest liked Marshall. Why? Because he was funny, silly, and very cute. She knew he also had feelings for her but he always tried his best to hide it. Another reason she liked him is because he was a great friend. He loved all his friends like family especially Rocky. Rocky and Marshall were best friends, inseperable sometimes. They were brothers in-fact and Marshall loved Rocky in that way. It was really sweet and very cute. Marshall always helped all his friends with whatever, whenever. She also loved his jokes and how protective he got over her. Well, that's why she liked Marshall. Then there was...

Chase...

Yes, Everest fell for the big strong leader of the Paw patrol. Chase was very handsome and always put his friends first. He loved them all. When Everest first joined, he explained exactly what her job would be like and even gave her extra tips, with her drifting off on how handsome he was instead of listening during the whole thing. But she ended up being perfect for the job. She also got lost on how handsome he was after they found Wild Wilbur's treasure which is why she bumped into the chest causing the coin to fall out. But there was one problem with Chase, he had a massive crush on Skye. Everest always wondered if Chase would ever feel the same way about her but it didn't mean she couldn't like him, right? Even though Skye was her best friend and the fact that Skye had told her that she also had a crush on Chase. It didn't stop her or even change the way she felt about Chase. Then came...

Zuma...

Yes, yes, yes. Everest admits, she fell for the player of the group. Zuma, was a player. He was very good with girls and had many girlfriends in the past. How she knew, was because Chase would constantly refer to him as a player over and over. But Everest had grown to really have strong feelings for Zuma. One thing, Everest never found Zuma Cute or Handsome, no, she found him Sexy. Zuma, was sexy. Everest had come across a few girls on Adventure Bay with Skye. Almost all of them went nuts over Zuma asking the two for his number to which they denied instantly. And who could blame them, Zuma was very sexy, in Everest's opinion as well. He was also very sweet and a great friend. Rocky had told her that Zuma and Chase had grown closer over the years as friends, going for girls and what not. But one problem with Zuma, not the fact that he was a player, well actually yes that was one of them. Another problem was that like Chase, he had a massive crush on Skye. Even though he was a player, he always loved Skye. And even worse, like Chase, Skye had a massive crush on Zuma, for the same reasons as Everest.

Skye had told Everest before that she liked, no loved Zuma and Chase but could never ever choose between the two. Everest sighed looking out the window. And finally came, well Everest said HER name already...

Skye...

Everest had never told anyone including Skye that she had feelings for her. Skye was one of a kind. She was brave, smart, cute. Everest had grown to like Skye more and more everyday. She also loved the fact that Skye was sometimes very naughty. Once she asked Everest if she wanted to see something amazing. Everest agreed. Skye then led her to a very special place where they watched Chase and Zuma work out. Everest won't lie, she drooled watching the two with Skye laughing, telling her she did the same thing when she first saw the two. Day by day her feelings grew stronger and well here she is having a crush on Skye as well.

Everest would sometimes doubt her feelings for Skye, Zuma and even Chase. The three had their love triangle going on but she loved them anyway. It always crossed her mind that if she ended up with Chase or Zuma, what would happen to her and Skye as friends. And if she ended up with Skye, what would Zuma and Chase do. It made her feel unwell sometimes but what could she do.

Everest also liked Rocky, he was actually the first pup she liked, but he already had a girlfriend. Odd how he was the only one in a very steady relationship instead of Zuma or Chase. But who could blame him, he was cute.

"Maybe its time I actually found out who I really love and want to be with." She said to herself. "I need help but, who shoul I call?." She decided to call Rocky. Over the few months like Skye, her and Rocky had grown really close as friends. They spoke a lot with Marshall getting a bit jealous. "Wait, No." She said. She then realised, if she told Rocky, he would tell her to go for Marshall since the two were so close. To be fair, she couldn't call Rocky. "Then I guess its Rubble." She said as she activated her pup-tag. "Hey Rubble."

By the way, who do you guys think Everest should go for. I'll take request for this and the story will flow in that way based on who you guys think she should go for.


	2. Help

Well, Marshall won. So here's the next chapter...

Chapter 2 : Help

At the lookout...

It was a particularly sunny day at Adventure Bay. There was a cool breeze that made it perfect to be outside which is exactly what the Paw patrol members were doing. Every one of them stood outside ready for a day of fun. For quite some time they had trouble figuring out what they wanted to do untill Rubble came up with a suggestion..."Wrestling.".

"Great idea!" They all shouted with enthusiasm while the bulldog had an evil smile knowing he could easily win since it was one of his favourite games. "So, who goes first?" Skye asked wagging her tail. "Hold on, I might have something." Rocky said as he dashed to his pup-house. "Might, Rocky you obviously have something." Marshall shouted to the mixed-breed. "I'm back." He said as he dropped the empty, recycled glass bottle from his mouth. "So, we spin the bottle and the first two pups it lands on wrestle in the first round." Skye stated realising Rocky's plan.

"Exactly." He said. "So who spins the bottle?" Chase asked. "Well since its ladies first..." Rocky said as he slid the bottle to Chase. "Oooooooooh." Marshall said as Zuma and Rubble burst out laughing. "Haha, very funny." Chase said not amused as Rocky and Marshall fist-pawed each-other. "So here goes..." Chase said as he passed the bottle to Skye who spun the bottle. It landed on Marshall. "Okay, and..." She said as she spun again with it landing on Rocky, "Yes, you're going down Mixed breed." Marshall shouted. "Oh, we'll see dalmation." Rocky retorted.

The two stepped up as the others watched choosing who to cheer on. Zuma and Skye chose to vote for Marshall, while Chase and Rubble chose Rocky. Chase used his mega-phone to be a spectator and created a bell sound with one of the functions. The two started wrestling, playfully growling. The tackled each-other back and forth for some time. Until, "Gotcha!" The mixed breed shouted ontop of the dalmation. Marshall struggled but Rocky had him pinned. He gave up, as Rocky let him up. "Great match buddy." Rocky said as they high-pawed Marshall. "Yeah, I'll get you next time." Marshall said exhausted.

"Luckily Everest wasn't here to see me beat you." Rocky said laughing. "Haha, you're very funny today." Marshall said easily not amused. Rocky then walked over to the others. "So now you spin, and whoever it lands on goes against you." Zuma said. "Okay and by the way. Chase don't you think that if Zuma brought all his girlfriends to watch us wrestle, we would fill like half the yard with an audience." He said looking at Chase, "Yeah that thought did occur to me." He said high-pawing Rocky, as the two laughed "Hey! Not cool dudes." Zuma shouted. "Whoa, you have that many girlfriends Zuma. Awesome." Rubble remarked. Skye just turned away from Zuma with her back facing him and a very upset look on her face.

Zuma noticed this,"What's wrong Skye, jealous you're not one of them." Zuma said as he nudged her back with his nose. Skye turned around in the blink of an eye. "No, I'm not." She shouted at him while he chuckled "Okay." He said stretching the word sarcastically. Skye then moved much closer to him as her nose was less than an inch from his, Zuma was surprised by this, "And by the way, if I wanted you, I could have you." She said in a very seductive way, whispering to him. Zuma just smiled wanting to kiss her right there and claim her for himself. Little did he see. The german shepherd looking directly at the two was seething. He showed part of his sharp canines as he softly growled. He hated seeing this but had to keep his cool and not make a scene. Suddenly a beeping noise made them all jump.

"Okay come-on Rocky just sp-" Rubble was cut off as his pup-tag beeped. "Hey Rubble." He heard a voice say through his pup-tag. "Oh, hey Everest what's up." He said, "Nothing much, just could you come over, I, uh, we need your help." She said. "Oh, should I get Ryder?" He asked. "No, no, just you. We need you just to clear some snow for us." She said a bit nervously. "Um, sure. Bye." He said as he cut the call.

"Um, guys, I'll be back in a bit. Everest and Jake nee my help." Marshall heart raced hearing Everest's name. "Why! What's wrong! Is she hurt?!" Marshall shouted question after question. "They're fine and needed MY help okay. Yeesh you sound like Chase." Rubble replied to a frantic Marshall. "Hey!" Chase shouted. "He kinda does dude. Remember when Skye got lost. You went beserk." Zuma said chuckling sitting next to Skye. "I-I didn't go beserk. I was just concerned." He said standing tall. "Okay, if you say so dude. Look, Skye fell!" Zuma suddenly shouted. Chase jumped, springing of the ground after hearing this. He became frantic. "What?! Where! Marshall get your-" Chase was cut off by the sound of laughter as he looked seeing Zuma dying on the floor with the others laughing to. Skye blushed after seeing how worried Chase was for her. "Ah, he does love you Skye." Zuma said getting up. "Why you little!" He shouted as he pounced on Zuma. The two went rolling before Zuma pushed him off.

They them started wrestling, playfully growling at each-other. "Okay guys, I'll be back in a while. And yes Marshall, I will tell Everest you said HI." He said as he walked off. Soon Rocky and Marshall just watched Chase and Zuma wrestle with Skye. Skye only had one thought on her mind as she watched them wrestle, "Sexy. Damn Sexy." She thought to herself.

Rubble soon got to his pup-house. He barked and it tranformed into its vehicle mode. He hopped in and drove off feeling the wind in his fur. He drove over the bridge past the beach looking out for any sexy pups, just in-case. He soon arrived at Jake's. He hopped out and walked over to the cabin. He knocked and soon the door opened. The white Husky stood there but he demeanor seemed off by Rubble's inspection. "Hey, Rubble. Thanks for coming." she said as she let him in. "No problem." He said as he entered closing the door behind him. He walked directly into the living room following Everest. Soon she sat on her favourite pillow and he sat on the one next to her's. "So, where's the snow I need to clear?" He asked. "There is no snow. Jake and I didn't need your help. Well I did actually." She said looking at the ground shuffling her paws.

"Oh, well I'm always here to help." He said smiling at her. She remained silent for a moment trying to think of a way to explain everything to Rubble. Her concerntration was broken as he spoke, "Hey, I don't bite." He said in a calm tone. She looked at him. "Well, there's a pup I like." She started. "Oh, so who is he?" He asked a bit surprised at what she needed help with. "Its, well, uhm-" she was cut off, "Marshall." Rubble said with a smirk on his face. "Yeah it is." She said blushing a little. "I know. It was kinda obvious. I'm happy for you." He said. "But its not only him." She said leaving him even more surprised. She looked at him, "I don't only like Marshall, I like-" she paused for a moment. "Chase and Zuma as well." She said. She found it better not telling Rubble about her feelings for Skye just yet.

Rubble froze in horror, (nah just kidding). He was just shocked by what she told him. "So you like Chase, Zuma and Marshall?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Oh." He just said. "You see my problem." She said feeling so relieved of finally telling someone. "Yeah, so who's the lucky pup?" He asked with a smirk. "I don't know, that's why I needed you help." She said looking at the ground again. "Everest, I can't actually decide for you. Its for you to make up. You'll know when the time comes." She just sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said looking at him. "Hey, but you don't actually have to wait long though?" He said making her a bit confused. "Wait for what?" She asked. "Well that big town ball is coming up and well you'll see who asks you to go or to dance." He said with a smile.

Everest felt like slapping herself forgetting and it was only three days away. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that." She said. "It would be a perfect time to actually see who feels the same way about me." She said. "Thanks Rubble, for everything." She said as she hugged him. "No problem, I'm always here to help." He said returning the hug. "So who you taking?" She asked. He blushed a little. "Well, its aactually Sylvia." He said. "Whoa, was Chase okay with it." She asked as she knew Chase was always very competitive. "I hope Everest, I hope..."


	3. The Dance

A/N : Okay, so Marshall won. So now the requests are over.

Chapter 3 : The Dance

"Well, I'll see you later, Everest." Rubble said as he walked to the door. "Bye Rubble and thanks for you help." She said smiling at the bulldog as he stepped outside. "No problem, oh and Marshall said Hi by the way." He said as he walked over to his bulldozer. He hopped in. "Okay, tell him I said Hi to." She said as she waved goodbye. He did the same as he drove off.

Everest then made her way back into Jake's cabin. She had totally forgotten about the big dance that was happening. She now had to get ready.

2 days later...

Everest took a final look at the dress she was going to wear. The light blue dress seemed to sparkle due to the material. She loved the color blue. The past two days were a bit slow with the Paw patrol having to help round up a few chickens and save Wally, Again. Soon Jake walked in. "Hey Everest. How's my favourite pup?" He asked as he scratched her ear. "I'm good." She said chuckling. "So, you ready for the big dance?" He asked. "Yeah, I am." She said looking at him.

The next day...

The sun rose up over the horizon and its light gleemed over everything. Having a late night, the Paw patrol members were sound asleep. Soon, one of the pup-houses opened. The chocolate labrador walked out as he stretched. He yawned blinking sleep out of his eyes. He noticed he was the only one out of his pup-house and the first awake. "Well. This is a first." He said with a smile. He turned his head just about to walk to the lookout when his nose hit something. It was wet and when he looked, he saw his cockapoo friend standing right there. "Morning Skye." He said with a smile on his face noticing he wasn't the only one up. "Morning..." She said blushing.

Zuma moved his nose back and forth across Skye's. It tickled her. "Hey, that tickles." She said laughing and backing away a little. "You have such a cute nose." He said looking at her. "Thanks." She said blushing even more. Soon there was a bit of silence as the two just stared at each-other. Soon a loud yawn was heard. The two looked seeing Chase walking to them. "Morining pups." He said blinking sleep out of his eyes. "Watsup dude." Zuma said as he and Chase fist-pawed. "Morning Chase." Skye said taking her eyes off Zuma. Chase just yawned again as he stretched. Zuma joined him. Their muscles ripppled under their furs and Skye got lost just looking at it.

"So you guys excited for the dance tonight?" Chase asked. "Yeah, its gonna be awesome." Zuma answered very excited. "Yep, I can't wait." Skye answered excitedly. Chase just stared at her in amazement. He knew that tonight he had to do something to win Skye's heart. He had to be the one she chose. He had loved her for so long and tonight had to be the night.

"I can't wait to see how sexy you're going to look Skye." Zuma said, his tail wagging fast. Skye's face turned red after hearing what Zuma said. "Well, you're going to have to wait, sexy." She said saying the last word very softly so the two wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, me neither." Chase said snapping back to reality. "So Marshall, finally gonna make a move on Everest?" The three heard Rocky ask as they saw him and Marshall walking towards them. "Yeah, yeah. I will. So who you taking?" Marshall asked as he and Rocky sat down by the others. "I'm taking Emily." He answered. "Oh, someone's in-love." Zuma stated. Rocky turned red after hearing this, "Yeah, he is. Look at his face." Chase said as the two laughed. "Haha, very funny." Rocky said. Their pup-tags soon blinked, "Paw patrol to the lookout!" Ryder shouted. "Ryder needs us!" They all shouted as they headed to the lookout.

The DANCE...

The Adventure Bay dance was so far a very spectacular event even though it hadn't officialy started. The pups were assigned earlier by Ryder to make sure everything went as planned. Chase had to help with parking and showing guest the way. Skye, with survailence untill it started. Zuma had to help Chase with the guest. The two saw some of their old girlfriends in the process. Marshall and Rocky had to set up some final decorations and Rubble and Everest had to make sure the music and everything else was there and functional.

Thanks to the Paw patrol, everything went as planned. Soon everyone settled and the big dance was off. Marshall, Rocky, Everest, Rubble and Skye all entered the massive hall with the boys wearing black tuxes and the girls wearing dresses. Skye in her pink dress and Everest in her light blue dress. Everyone stopped and cheered for the heroes of Adventure Bay. "Hey, where's Zuma and Chase?" Rubble asked noticing they weren't there. "You know those two. Still getting ready. I swear they take atleast two hours just to comb their furs." Marshall stated as everyone laughed. Soon they all walked further in.

"I wonder if they'll even finish before the dance ends?" Everest joked. "Yeah, I bet the-" Skye tried to say but stopped. She had turned around noticing something. Soon they all stopped. "What's wrong Skye?" Everest asked. Skye turned Everest's head with her paw pointing it toward the entrance. There stood a german shepherd and labrador in White tuxes, freshly groomed with top hats as they entered the hall. All the girls stopped and stared especially Skye and Everest. Their mouths dropped seeing these two. "Woah..." Was all Skye could say.

Chase and Zuma walked to the rest of the Paw patrol. "Watsup ladies." Zuma said as he gently grabbed Skye's paw and kissed it doing the same with Everest's. The two giggled and lightly blushed after. Chase did the same. "No lie, you two look awesome." Rocky stated as he fist-pawed Chase. "Thanks." They both said. "So, who wants to dance?" Zuma asked. "Nah, you guys go ahead, I'm going to find Emily." Rocky said. "Yeah, I gotta find Sylvia to." Rubble said as he and Rocky walked off. "Come-on ladies. Were gonna dance." Zuma said as he grabbed both Skye's and Everest's paws and lead them to the dance floor with Chase and Marshall following.

Everyone danced for a while. Skye and Everest stopped after a while. All the girls surrounded Zuma and Chase so the Everest and Skye went to go sit and have a drink. Marshall also stopped dancing. He was tired and went to stand with Rocky and Emily. He noticed Everest all alone now as Skye went to talk to Ryder. And just on his luck. They started playing a slow song. "Marshall, nows your chance. I'll meet you on the dance floor." Rocky said before walking with Emily to the dance floor. "Here goes." He said before walking to her.

Chase also noticed the slow song and found a perfect chance to ask Skye to dance. So he took all his courage and walked over to her. Just as he made his way over he saw Zuma already talking to her. "Damn it." He said to himself. Soon he saw Zuma take Skye to the dance floor and held her close as the two danced. Seeing this, Chase was upset and even ready to head home. But something or someone caught his eye. He walked over to Her.

Marshall was just a few meters from Everest. He swallowed all his fear and just as he walked closer he looked at her, but soon he couldn't see her. His sight of her was blocked by another dog. Marshall examined and realised it being no other than Chase. He could hear what they were saying, so decided to eaves-drop. "Hey Everest." Chase started. "Hey Chase." She said smiling at him. "So, you wanna dance?" He asked extending his paw. "Um, I'm not sure. This song's kinda slow." She said. "Come-on, we can't let Zuma and Skye tear up the dance floor." He said keeping his paw extended. Everest looked seeing Zuma and Skye dancing. Zuma held her close as she laid her head on his chest as they danced to the slow ryhthm of the music.

She looked back at Chase, "Okay, let's dance." She said grabbing his paw. He led her to the dance floor. Marshall showed his teeth as he growled. He was suppose to dance with her. Chase bowed first being a real gentle-man(pup) after they got on the dance floor. She giggled and blushed. Soon he grabbed her paws and held her close. They to started dancing to the music. He held her very close and she soon she laid her head on his chest feeling his heart-beat. The song went on for a few minutes longer. Zuma dancing with Skye, Chase with Everest, Rubble with Sylvia, Rocky with Emily. Marshall sooned asked one of the others girls to dance to which she accepted. Ryder was even dancing with Katie. Everest loved every second she danced with Chase. It was like they were in their own world.

Soon the song ended and went back to an up-beat song. The entire thing lasted untill atleast 2 in the morning. Soon everything was over with the Paw patrol helping to clean up. The pups all did their parts. Jake had gone home a bit earlier so Marshall found the perfect moment to get Everest alone. He walked over to her. "Hey Everest, mind if I took you home?" He asked. "Uhm, sure. Since Jake's already home that'll be great." She said smiling at him. "Awesome, let's go." He said grabbing her paw. "Hey, has anyone seem Zuma or Skye?" Rubble asked. Everyone looked around but couldn't find either one of them. "Weren't they packing the DJ stuff away?" Rocky asked. "Yeah, they were." Chase answered. "Okay, great job pups. Tonight was a huge success. Marshall don't be too long with Everest and get her home quickly." Ryder said. "Sure thing Ryder." Marshall said as he led her outside. Soon everyone was done and headed home.

When the Paw patrol reached the look-out, they noticed Zuma and Skye's pup-houses already there meaning they were home and by the looks of it asleep. (So they thought.) Everyone parked their vehicles, said their 'Goodnights' and went to bed.

With Marshall and Everest...

Marshall rode Everest in his fire-truck all the way to Jake's. The two were silent the whole way home. When they got there she jumped out. "Thanks for the ride Marshall." She said as he jumped out. "Anytime. I'd do anything for you." He said smiling at her. She blushed a little. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. Would you like to dance?" He asked extending a paw. She looked a bit confused at him. "But the dance is over." She querried. He jumped into his truck and turned on a slow song, one you could dance to. He jumped back out and extended his paw once more. She giggled. "Sure." She said grabbing his paw as the two danced outside the cabin. Not long after they started Jake exited his cabin catching the two. "What do we have here?" He asked. They were both shocked by his arrival. "Oh, we were just, uhm..." Marshall tried to say. "Its okay you two." Jake said calming the dalmation down. "Thanks for bringing her home Marshall." He said as they both walked to the cabin. She waved goodbye as he closed the door. "Yes!" Marshall shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped into his truck and drove home.


End file.
